Percy Jackson: Chaos' Second Assassin
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: Annabeth cheated on Percy so he leaves camp. He becomes Chaos' second assassin. The first? His twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST WROTE THIS CAUSE I GOT A WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY OTHER STORIES! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS TELL ME!**

Percy was going back to camp.

He had just done the 12 labours of Heracles to please Athena so he can finally marry Annabeth.

He saw a man and a girl that looked really suspicious for they were wearing cloaks that looked like it was made from space itself and it seemed like no one could see them except Percy himself.

He ignored them and continued on but the girl walked over to him.

"Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. Son of Poseidon. Defeater of Kronos and Gaea," she said.

Percy would've been proud of those titles if she hadn't deadpanned them.

"Um, yeah?" he asked stupidly.

"Lord Chaos has seen your potential and power. Would you like to join Lord Chaos' all powerful army?" she asked monotonously.

"Um. Really that would be an honour and all, but I have a girlfriend who I'm about to propose to and loyal friends, so..." he hinted, trying to get the girl to let him pass.

The girl nodded as if she had anticipated this and said, "Very well. But remember this: If you feel betrayed or just need to get away, know that Lord Chaos and I are always close by." And on that note, she left.

Percy was confused and continued to muse about that until he arrived at camp.

All confusion disappeared and instead nervousness overcame him.

He immediately ran to the Athena cabin and was greeted by Malcolm, one of the only people who stood by him when the other son of Poseidon came along.

Learning that Annabeth was at the beach, he thanked Malcolm and ran there.

He scanned the beach and his eyes came to rest on a couple. He squinted a little and it dawned on to him that the female was Annabeth and that the boy was his ego-filled brother, Mark!

He clenched his fists and stormed over to them.

"Annabeth Chase! What in Hades?!" he screamed causing the couple to jump apart.

"P-Percy! You're back! I missed you!" she said nervously and happily. She tried to hug him, but he pulled back in disgust.

"I can't believe you! You say you miss me, but what? I see you cheating on me with that ass?" Percy snarled, "I can't believe that I was about to propose to you!"

He pulled out the diamond ring that Athena had Hephaestus make for him.

Annabeth gasped and reached for the ring, but Percy pulled it back and snarled, "I guess I don't need this." He pulled his arm back and threw it into the ocean.

Then Percy turned to Mark and was about to throttle him when a portal appeared and the girl from before came out.

"Perseus," she said, "My Lord decides that now is the time to give you that choice again. Will you or won't you come with us?"

Percy looked back and said, "Fine. Anything is better than this junk yard."

The girl smiled under her hood and stepped through the portal.

Percy took one last look at the place he used to call his second home and shook his head. "Good bye," he said, waving his hand and a wave appeared over the Poseidon cabin and crushed it, before stepping into the portal.

There was silence for a few moments before Mark finally broke the silence.

"Good riddance," he smirked.

* * *

With Percy

Percy and the mysterious girl appeared in a throne room like place in front of Chaos.

The girl knelt and to Percy's surprise, Chaos laughed.

"Alpha, no need to kneel! After all, I did raise you as my daughter and all!" Chaos smiled.

The smile was a lot warmer and fatherly than the smiles that Poseidon gave him. Percy felt a pang of jealousy in his heart.

Chaos turned to look at him and gave the same smile, "Percy! I've decided! I'll make you my second assassin! Next to Alpha, of course"

Percy nodded and asked, "May I change my name? I mean, after betrayal like that, I want to forget about all that."

Chaos laughed, "Of course! Alpha here had also changed her name! What do you want to change your name into?"

Percy thought for a moment before answering. "Omega. After all, I'll be an assassin, so I'll probably be the last thing my victims see."

Chaos smiled and said, "Alpha had too changed her name due to a bad past."

Percy looked at the girl next to Chaos and wondered what could have been so bad that she changed her name.

They must have seen the question in his eyes, for Alpha laughed quietly and said, "If I give you my identity, promise to not to tell anyone else?"

Percy nodded.

Alpha drew her hood back and sea green eyes looked back into Percy's. She was practically the carbon copy of Percy himself!

"My name is Jessica Jackson. Your twin sister," she smiled.

"But I don't have a twin sister!" Percy stuttered.

"That's because Poseidon didn't want to burden our mom with two demigod children so he sent me off to Camp Half-Blood when we were three. My satyr got killed and I was about to too, but Lord Chaos found me and raised me," Jessica said sadly.

Chaos cleared his throat and said, "Why don't I introduce you to my generals and commanders?"

At that a group of five people came in through the doors and looked up causing Percy to take a step back in shock.

"My 1st general, Zeta or as you know him Luke Castellan. My 2nd general Beta or Bianca Di Angelo. My Commanders Gamma, Delta and Epsilon or Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf."

Silena or Delta was the first to break out of their trance. "Percy! You're joining us? That's great! Does Annabeth know?"

Percy glowered at the cursed name and spat out the whole story leaving everyone shocked and even more shocked when he said that Chaos' personal assassin was his twin sister!

And on that happy note, they went off to catch up and they spent the next 1000 years training and hanging out with one another.

**SO HOW WAS IT? GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I'D LOVE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha, Omega, Zeta, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon had become closer over the 1000 years and helped each other on various missions.

On one mission, they met a kid-no, demigod name Persia Winters who was about 10 years old and was the daughter of Zeus. She had run away from home for her mom kept beating her and calling her useless. She was like a sister to all of the above and was strong too. She became Eta.

Over the years, Thalia and Nico also joined their group. Thalia became Storm and Nico became Shadow. They slowly got closer ans closer to Percy and Jessica.

As for Sally and Paul Blofis, Omega had done such a good job on an almost impossible mission that Chaos granted him a wish. Now Sally and Paul are immortal and sort-of teachers and mother to the Warriors of Chaos.

Plus they get to see Omega and Sally's other child.

One day, Chaos asked to see his Warrior Leaders.

Curious, they went to the conference room where he was waiting with a strange look on his face.

They gave a brief bow and stood up to wonder what was so important.

Chaos cleared his throat and said, "Gaea is rising and she brings the titans with her. She plans to defeat the gods like that.

"Apparently, the gods have absolutely no chance of winning this...so I've decided to lend my hand or you to them for the time being."

By the time he finished, he was looking everywhere but Omega and the old Camp Half-Blood campers.

Omega exploded, "I'm not stepping foot into that camp and I am not helping those stupid weaklings!"

The others nodded in agreement.

Chaos sighed. "If you go, I can assure you that if anything goes, you can come back right away."

They thought about it and came to the same conclusion. Payback. They would humiliate them right before helping them so that they could not kick them away for they still needed reinforcements.

Evil grins overtook their face and Chaos paled. Whatever they were thinking couldn't be good.

He shrugged it off and created a portal to Olympus and they all stepped in, followed by his demigods.

On Olympus

"What should we do about Gaea and her army?" Zeus asked, all business.

"I don't think that our troops can handle them this time round," Athena said, "After all, last time we had, well, Percy."

Suddenly, a huge portal appeared in the room and some people in cloaks stepped out.

"Who are you?" thundered Zeus, lightning flashing.

Under the cloaks, everyone rolled their eyes at his dramatics.

A man appeared and the Zeus, growing irritated, snapped. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Thunder and lightning was heard in the throne room.

One of the people, the shortest one, in cloaks gasped and shrieked, "Wow, Alpha! Look! There's the God of Dramatics! I'm so happy to actually meet him, I can die happy now!"

She pretended to swoon and another cloaked person dramatically caught her and they all burst into giggles.

Zeus looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Luckily, Chaos stepped in.

"I am the creator of the universe, Chaos," he said dramatically, launching everyone into laughter again.

The Olympians looked shocked. Here was the most powerful being in the universe standing in front of them. And there was a group of teenagers laughing!

"You look like fishes," said a cloaked person, deadly serious, "Not, to offend fishes."

Chaos cleared his throat and introduced the people.

"My first assassin, Alpha." One of them stepped forward. Her cloak was black and silver.

"My second assassin, Omega." The cloak was black with a hint of green.

"My generals, Zeta and Beta." They stepped forward. Zeta's was a grey cloak and Beta's was all silver.

"My commanders, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon." They stepped forward when their names were called. Gamma had a cloak that was black and shimmered with star constellations. Delta had a dark pink cloak and Epsilon had a cloak that was the colour of hot metal (Might change).

"My youngest one, but in the same league as the rest of them, Eta." The one who made the joke about the God of Dramatics came forward. She had a white and silver cloak and seemed to be the only one who had no qualms about showing her face.

She had blue eye and long black hair. She also had a very mischievous look on her face that made her look like the 10 years old girl version of Hermes

Only the Chaos warriors saw Zeus furrow his brow.

"My two special warriors that are on par with the assassins, Storm and Shadow." Storm had a sky blue cloak that slowly became storm blue at the ends. Shadow had a pure black cloak with skulls that appeared every time the fabric wavered.

Chaos turned toward the gathered teens and said, "Why don't we go to Camp Half-Blood now? We need to introduce you to the campers."

All the teens grumbled about having to go to the accursed camp.

At Camp Half-Blood

All the campers stopped what they were doing and readied their weapons at the apparent threat, that is, until the Gods appeared and they all bowed.

Chaos stepped forward and said loud and clear, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe and these are my top warriors.

Mark scoffed. "One of your top warriors is a kid? Wow, they must be weak."

Alpha smiled, "Eta, why don't you go show Mark, son of Poseidon over there, what we do in our spare time?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "As if a kid like her can beat me."

"Fine. If I kick your ass, then I win right?" Eta asked.

Mark nodded and drew his sword which was a copy of Riptide and slashed at Eta who vanished and appeared behind him. She smirked and kicked as hard as she could and Mark fell to the ground holding his behind.

The warriors laughed at Mark's expression while Eta said, "I kicked it so I win."

Mark jumped to his feet and said, "I was going easy on you! It isn't over! I demand a rematch!"

Persia's face was a serious one as she gave him a straw which he looked at strangely. "Here's a straw," she said, "Now...SUCK IT UP YA BIG BABY!"

This sent everyone into laughter again.

"Well, why don't we do introductions, then my warriors will retire in their cabin?" Chaos said.

They introduced themselves and they turned to the HUGE cabin that was on the beach.

The campers' jaws dropped. The cabin was black with stars and planets on it that seemed to be moving.

On the door was a plaque that said, 'Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former.-Albert Einstein', which made everyone laugh even harder.

The Chaos warriors smiled at their Lord and went to the arena to do some training.

Naturally, they were stopped by the dumbass Mark.


End file.
